Naoko Takahashi
NaoKo TakaHashi nom d'artiste de , plasticienne contemporaine japonaise, née en 1973 à Niigata (Japon) . Elle vit à Londres. Nb :'' ne pas confondre avec Naoko Takahashi, née le 6 mai 1972 à Gifu, athlète japonaise, pratiquant le marathon.'' Biographie et œuvre Le travail de NaoKo TakaHashi questionne les interactions sociales à travers des échanges avec les habitants d’un lieu ou une communauté. L’usage fréquent de textes et de paroles dans ses installations, performances et vidéos examine l’acte d’écrire et interroge les notions de représentation. La traduction est aussi un aspect constitutif important de son œuvre, quand le travail complique les identités liées à la langue et aux genres. NaoKo TakaHashi travaille avec le texte, les médias contemporains, les installations et l'art vivant. Depuis qu'elle est venue vivre au Royaume-Uni en 1992, Takahashi utilise sa seconde langue et vit entre deux cultures. Ses œuvres s'intéressent à la notion de dispersion, de relocalisation, de l'appartenance à un pays étranger et de représentation dans une société multiculturelle et multi linguale, et aux notions d'identité nationale et individuelle. Au cours de ces dernières années, elle s'est intéressée aux œuvres spécifiques aux lieux et cultures, qui s'engagent auprès des lieux et personnes des alentours. Takahashi expose ses œuvres d'art et donne des représentations "live" lors de divers événements au Royaume-Uni et à l'étranger. Le projet Oh Boy! Where are the Seven Colors commence en 2009 par une visite de repérage et de recherche que l’artiste effectue place Jamaâ El Fna à Marrakech. Intriguée par la sonorité de la place, notamment par les musiques gwanwa, l’artiste entreprend une investigation pour rencontrer un maître musicien de confrérie gnawa. Les premières recherches amènent l’artiste à déambuler dans l’ancienne médina et à faire des rencontres inattendues. Un deuxième voyage est effectué en 2010 pour continuer les recherches, donnant lieu à une nouvelle partie de son œuvre. Début 2012, pour Intense Proximité, NaoKo TakaHashi effectue un troisième voyage à Marrakech et à Essaouira pour boucler ses recherches et compléter la production de son œuvre. Le résultat est exposé sous forme d’installation reproduisant la sensation d’errance dans un espace architectural inconnu, débouchant sur un espace de projection où se révèle la partie filmique du projet. En étudiant de près la musique gnawa, son histoire, les musiciens et les lieux où elle a été développée, le processus de création de cette œuvre interroge les notions d’identité, de propriété culturelle à travers le prisme de la globalisation et des relations sociales. NaoKo TakaHashi parle de la complexité à dépasser un certain langage sur l’art et d’aller vers la collaboration au-delà de la production pour doubler le discours et trouver un vocabulaire partagé. Exposition (sélection) *2012 Oh Boy, Where are the Seven Colours? Part Three: Bridge Passage ; 2009-2012 La Triennale 2012 Palais de Tokyo, Paris * 2011 3rd Thessaloniki Biennale of Contemporary Art, Thessaloniki, Gréce ** '' Again, A Time Machine at Spike Island'', Book Works Archive, Bristol ** Gone with the Wind, Resonance FM, Raven Row, Londres *2010 Sentences on the banks and other activities, Darat Al Funun, Amman, Jordanie ** 10ème festival Vizura aperta Momiano, Momian, Croatie ** Live Performance L'appartement 22 (Rabat) * 2009 3ème AiM International Biennale, Marrakech, Maroc ** Solo Show: A Talef Two States, Al Ma’mal Foundation for Contemporary Art, Jerusalem * 2008 Solo Show: A Tale of Two States, Al-Khaf Gallery, Int. Centre of Bethlehem, Palestine * 2007 Dislocate 07, Tokyo/Yokohama, Japan ** You and Your Work 2, Cubecinema, Bristol, UK * 2006 Coding:Decoding, Nikolaj Copenhagen Contemporary Art Centre, Copenhague, Danemark ** Art/X/Toyama in Uozu 2006, International Art Exhibition, Toyama, Japan ** FRAMED, NODE.london, Slade Centre of Electronic Media, Londres * 2005 An Image In The Past, Radio Lora, Zurich, Suisse ** About Time, Nordjyllands Kunstmuseum, Aalborg, Denmark ** Momiano o4 in Zagreb, Gallery Miroslav Kraljevic, Zagreb, Croatie * 2004 RAM – RadioArteMobile, Rome, Italy ** Moral Plinth, Beaconsfield, Londres ** Cups of Tea, Pavilion, Lancashire * 2003 Theory in Practice, Gallery Otok, Dubrovnik, Croatie ** beta01, Grunau, Zurich, Suisse * 2002 Fish Bowl, The Foundry, Londres ** WUWH, Liverpool Biennale, Static Gallery, Liverpool Galerie *Site de l'artiste Oh Boy, Where are the Seven Colours? PArt Three: Bridge PAssage ; 2009-2012 ----- Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1973